RAW Power!
by RKOisgreatness
Summary: A story about Batista and that special diva that you just find who loves u and who u love, warning BatsitaxMaria RandyxStacy, my first fanfic please R
1. its that girl

RAW Power

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters/other things they are property of WWE yada yada blah blah blah

This is my first fanfic so be nice and review!

Chapter 1! 09/01/05

It was early in the morning, no creature was stirring… Except Batista, hard at work in the training room trying to bench-press that elusive weight of 400 pounds, after failing and only doing 370 he went to get some caffeine. (Coke)

Whilst he sauntered his way down to the bar he accidentally knocked a Diva over,

Without thinking he grabbed her hand before she fell,

"Sorry I didn't realise where I was going Maria"

"That's alright Batista, I'm still sleepy", "please call me Dave"

"So... do you wanna go get a drink?" "Yea sure!" Dave just suddenly notices that Maria is in nothing except a knee high nightgown, and her southern accent is beautiful

"So what would a lady like yourself like to drink?"

"Coke please" "make that two"

"So… what are you doing this afternoon" (Maria notices Batista's body and is slightly attracted to him)

"Well... Christy and Stacy and I were gonna go down to the pool, wanna come?"

"I'd love to I know Orton gonna be there with Stacy, and Jericho will probably tag along with Christy"

"Cool" Later… at the pool

Damn Batista thought Maria is looking hot in the gold bikini!

"Hey Orton, hows it going ready for tonight?"

"Yea, what's Jericho doing?"

"Probably trying to pick up chicks, he's gonna get slapped by Christy"

"Dam right, check it out a water fight between the divas"

With Maria on his shoulders Dave manages to beat everybody but, Christy sneaks up and undoes Maria's bikini top, then Dave charges backwards and Christy falls off, Dave picks Maria up and carries her out of the pool and wraps a towel around her "why thanks Dave that's real nice of you to do that"

"No problem, anything for a lady, want to grab something to eat?"

"Sure where" "I know this great kebab shop, wanna go there we can take my car", jeez Maria thinks is this Porsche really Dave's car

Later whilst they enjoy there kebabs Dave notices that Maria has some cheese on her cheek so he gently brushes it off, Maria is shocked she thought Dave's hands would be rough but they're silky soft,

"hey look its Orton and Stacy" "lets leave?" "K."

"oh well good bye Maria hope you had a good time"

"I did Dave see you tonight wish u luck" then she kisses Batista on the cheek,

later that night Batista powerbombs and pins everyone so, its only him and HHH as soon as he finishes hitting Orton HHH low blows him from behind into the Pedigree and steals the victory,


	2. that's rock bottom

Chapter 2

A/N I apologise for what Jericho does in this chapter because I'm a Jericho fan at heart (admit it you all are), Thanks Huntersgirl for the reviews hands out evolution plushies and I own nothing in this story except the character CRIMSON DRAGON (more on him later

Chapter 2

It was early on the 22nd of January and Batista was contemplating his current record he'd won his last RAW match against Viscera damn he was hard to take down, but he was on a 4 match losing streak, but on the bright side he could now lift 400 pounds and had gone out to dinner with Maria a few times, tonight he was scheduled to fight Jericho tonight in a house show, so… know he was just wondering how to ask Maria if she would like to go on a date with him.

Later that day

"_Hi Dave" _

"_Hi Maria!"_

"_Hows it going?"_

"_Good watcha? Doing for lunch?"_

"_Nothing would you like to go to Luigi's?"_

"_Sure"_

Later at Luigi's

"_Oh look Dave! What a cute couple"_ she said after hooking her arm with Batista's

"_Cool would you like to sit down?"_

"_What would you like?"_

"_I'll have a glass of red wine a lasagne and a chocolate mousse!"_

"_Make that two!"_

"_Whoa that was some good wine and nice lasagne!"_

Here comes the waiter with your chocolate milkshake... he looks vaguely familiar

"_Wait I didn't order a chocolate milkshake!"_ Maria realises too late that it's Chris Jericho acting as the waiter and he throws the milkshake all over her beautiful white dress that's low-cut and just above knee height.

"_Maria! Jericho you're gonna pay I swear you're gonna pay" _then Batista grabs Maria in his arms and whisks her away from the restaurant leaving a 50 note there to pay him.

Later at the hotel

"_Thanks Batista! That was real nice of you well I better go get changed! See you tonight maybe I could valet for you?"_

"_That would be great! Uh I mean sure! Cya tonight then!"_

Then Maria gives Batista a quick kiss on the cheek, "_so… what would you like to do now Batista?"_

"_Umm… I dunno; wanna go to a club later?"_

"_Sure! How about we go watch some movies while we wait?_

_Wait! Let's go to the gym, you can work out and I'll practise my kicks"_

"_Cool lets go get changed?"_

_a few moments later_

"_Batista can you come in here for a moment?"_

"_Yea, what do you need me for?"_

"_What clothes should I wear? "_

"_Anything, you'll look great no matter what"_

"_Ok, well wanna help me get changed"_

_sweet Batista smiles Maria slowly and seductively changes into a school girl outfit_

At the gym

"Hey Maria, how do u think I'm doing" as Batista repeatedly spinebuster slams a 400 pound log into the floor

"Great! Keep up the good work wanna go get a drink?"

"Sure, picks Maria up in his arms lets go then"

"What will you have?"

"Coke"

"Coke mixed with fanta please"

they have their drinks

"Cool so now what will we go do?"

"Well I've gotta go make an announcement to hunter"

"I'll see you at the show then?"

"Ok…" Maria says dreamily. : God Batista is such a hunk I don't know why his ex-wife would cheat on him and dump him:

In the evolution locker room,

"Hunter open up its me Batista"

"Hey there Batista what are you doing,"

"I was wondering what would you think if I was to take your title away from you in 3 weeks time."

"I would say get stuffed! You can't beat me I'm the greatest wrestler in this industry!"

"Hunter you know that's bullshit you know it's only because of other people helping you that you win!"

"Whoa big words Dave I didn't know you were that smart!"

"Shut up hunter I quit evolution!"

In Bischoff's office

"Bischoff! I demand a 3 on 1 handicap match against Batista!"

"Ok how about a 3 on 3 tornado tag match, with one stipulation! Orton HBK and Shelton Benjamin are banned from being his partners as is the" "whole locker room!"

"Bischoff you're a genius!"

"I know so let's go announce the match"

"From Washington DC Batista being accompanied to the ring by Maria!"

"And from Manhattan New York Chris Jericho"

suddenly bischoffs music sounds and Triple and Maven walk out with bischoff

"Meet the newest member of evolution Maven!"

"And oh Batista this match will restart as a 6 man tornado tag match with 2 stipulations"

"All people in the men's locker room are banned from ringside and being your partner and this match will be IN A STEEL CAGE!"

"I told you that you made a stupid move Batista but you wouldn't listen to me

So now you'll suffer the consequences!"

"Now let's wait for Batista's partners"

"…."

"………"

"………….."

"_Ok it loo glass breaks stone colds music plays"_

"_From Austin Texas, STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN!"_

"_Batista I'll be your partner!"_

_Oh well its still 3on2 can you smell that Batista it's the smell of victory!_

_From all around the crowds cheers erupt as the hear _

_Can you smell…?_

_What THE ROCK is cooking_

_Do, do dodo _

"_Welcomes ladies and gentlemen THE MOST ELECTRIFYING MAN IN SPORTS ENTERTAINMENT has returned THE ROCK"!_

"_triple h THE ROCK AND HIS MILLIONS ARE SICK OF YOUR WHINING AND WE HAVE DECIDED TO GIVE YOU AN ASS-WHOOPING!_

"_Oh so you think you're so good huh Dwayne? Get out of my arena!" Bischoff says_

"_the rock raises eyebrow how about no?"performs the rock bottom on bischoff the cage lowers and the fight begins_

Austin vs. maven

Jericho vs. Batista

And THE ROCK vs. triple h

Austin VS Maven

Austin start off with 10 punches on Maven the a shoulder knockdown followed by Irish whipping him into the turnbuckle and

Then performs his stomps on maven followed by grating his face on the cage followed by a powerslam and a missile dropkick off the top rope

Then he performs the stone cold stunner and does his distinctive taunt before it, Maven is knocked out with a concussion

Jericho VS Batista

Batista starts the match with his trademark clothesline and then picks Jericho up and rams him into the steel cage door calling it to fall of its hinges, Jericho counters with a thumb to the eye and a flying enzuiguri, and sets himself up for the lionsault

Batista then decides to counter Jericho's lionsault by rolling out of the way, then Jericho prepares to put Batista in the Walls of Jericho, but Maria decides to come in and deliver a crushing low blow to Jericho Batista gets up and spinebuster slams Jericho with sickening force, then he decides to put him between the ropes and the cage and mercilessly ram him with his shoulder, then he performs a flapjack and sets up to perform the Batista Bomb and just when he is about to slam him down Maria helps him by pushing Jericho's shoulders down, then he decides to lift Maria out of the cage at that moment Triple H decides to spear Batista in the back.

THE ROCK VS Triple H

The rock begins with a flying elbow followed by the peoples punch, and a powerslam,

Triple h decides to perform a low blow followed by a chopblock, into a snap suplex

The rock decides to give triple h a clothesline the deliver his famous taunt "JUST BRING IT BITCH!"

then performs the rock bottom, is about to perform the rock bottom when ric flair delivers the chop block and start brawling with the rock, then he leaves and triple h pedigrees the rock goes down and taunts him unaware that someone is opposite him getting ready to spear him

boom "now that was a sickening spear from the man who has the 174-0 record GOLDBERG!" Says JR

"I can't believe what we have just seen folks Goldberg has come out speared triple h, then brainbuster DDT'd him then delivered a hip toss onto the steel steps, now yes folks Goldberg has just set the rock up

TO PERFORM THE MOST ELECTRIFYING MOVE IN SPORTS ENTERTAINMENT

THE PEOPLES ELBOW!" screams JR

Then He picks him up Stone Cold Steve Austin performs THE STONE COLD STUNNER, Batista performs the Batista Bomb And he covers him.

"and the winner is Batista, Stone Cold Steve Austin, And The ROCK"

Then Maria joyously runs up to Dave a jumps onto his back and he takes her for a piggyback ride backstage where they celebrate, and behold the carnage,

"Now Maria, did u want to go to that club with me Orton, HBK, The Rock and Benoit?"

"Sure lets go then,"

"We can take my car, just us two Maria?"

"Cool, well let's go my knight in shining briefs"

At The Club

"Batista what will you have"

"I'll have a coke with bourbon"

"Same, "

"Hey Batista there are some women here that are dying to meet you,"

"Sorry HBK, but who will take care of Maria"

"Orton will do that! glares at Batista"

"Ok…" Batista looks back to Maria disappointed then buts on his cocky face

Orton goes to get the drinks but when he goes to the bar he meets Stacy and they start making out

Humph, Maria thinks I'll just leave here

On her way out she meets a drunk and he asks her to a dance but she declines and brushes him away then she calls for a cab

that same drunk appears behind her and grabs her and starts to drag her to a dark alley when she hears him say "baby we're just gonna go have a little fun lighten up a bit, "

"Help somebody help me!" Maria screams

"Hey what's wrong," says Batista

The drunk tells Maria to "say nothing" and grips her wrist

"Help me Batista he's gonna rape me!"

The drunk chucks Maria down on the ground tearing her schoolgirl outfit blouse and skirt

And charges at Batista he jumps to deliver a clothesline but Batista catches him and in a surprising act of viscousness spine busters him right through the mans car, breaking his back, a "true Spine-BUSTER"

Then he grabs Maria off the ground and gripping her protectively places her in his car

"Would you like to go home?"

"yes" says Maria crying into his shoulders, Batista aware what she is going through lifts her up and puts her onto his lap rather than moving away from him she clings to him and he gives her a big hug, then he asks her what happened

"Well this drunk came up to me and asked me to dance but I said no, and he came out and was going to have some 'fun' with me

Then you appeared thanks Batista," Maria kisses Dave passionately on the lips,

"Don't worry Maria no-one will ever hurt you again I promise you,"

"Now lets get you back to the hotel and in bed, I'll sleep on the couch in your room so you're not alone,"

"Please Batista could you sleep with me in the double bed, ok..."

"Now go to sleep…" Maria drifts off to sleep and Batista admires how much of an angel she looks like in her sleep, then he hugs her and they both fall asleep…


End file.
